Dusk
by Kakaru
Summary: Alternate Left by their father to be raised as Hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester find themselves in a plot of betrayal and death. A world where hope seems so useless, where loved ones backstab you along with siblings...
1. Prologue Part I

_Author's Note: This fanfic does not entirely go along with SN's story plot, its basically an alternate universe type of thing._

Due to that I'm creating more characters along with Sam and Dean who are not mine, please ask permission before using my made ups that are in my fanfic.

And if you have any questions, ask away.

Prologue: Betrayal 

"You're making this more fun for me, Athena!" chuckled a voice, clearly pleased that the cool Hunter lost her patience, and attacked her as if she was a piñata. " Don't you want to know where Sammy is?".

The brunettes stood silently, watching as their comrades fought to their deaths…. Yet the curiosity reached to another level, the person she desperately wanted to find. The time they lost…. Wanting to find herself blushing whenever she was in his range….

" The location is rather simple if you think about it….", pausing as she put a finger to her chin in thought. Athena's only weakness was her childish crush with the Hunter she'll never see again…. It would lead to her demise….

3 years had passed since Samuel "Sam" Winchester's disappearance, and of Dean Winchesters role of becoming the official Leader of Dusk, in desperate need of finding his younger brother….

A series of mini wars begun, as the prophecy of new Leaders of Dawn and Lune came to be… Yet the face of Dawn was unknown, a troublesome job for the squads that were assigned to assassinate him….

" But you Hunters lack intelligence, don't you?" she said coyly, twisting her curled black raven hair with her finger, noticing her rival was unsheathing her sword… Interesting choice of a weapon…

Taking out a weapon of her own, the Immortal smirked as with a flick the fan opened, with the various designs of a dragon… The fan of Kaze… " And if you want to fight for the secret of the location of Samuel Winchester, I advise you to say your prayers right now….".

" Tell me, why do you still search for the younger brother of your Leader?". The Lycan growled, taking a step back as it watched the pale Asian Hunter drew out an arrow from her quiver, the tip made out of silver….

" Merely because he is a comrade, a friend…" pausing as she positioned her arrow at the Lycan, " these words are alien to you and your kind… You hold no compassion for each other and no remorse…" as she let the arrow soar through the air to hit its mark….

Holding her impassive look at the death of a former ally, turned away as the Lycan slowly became the shape of a mortal.

" Do you truly love her?". The Hunter known as Sophie stared at the rather pale Immortal with astonishment, curious of why a cold-blooded killer was actually trying to talk to them. An Immortal known for her skills of killing silently in the shadows…

Trinity, apprentice of the former Seer of Dawn, Envy and Elecktra… A dangerous combination, yet, she didn't seem to have the lust for blood in her eyes. Only of sincere and wonder were held in her eyes, and a sign of betrayal…

" Out of all the beings that walk alive in this plane… You had to pick this pathetic weak girl!" screaming as blood flowed to the Immortal's feet, falling from her hand…. The clenched fist of blood…

Sophie stared, unconsciously taking a step back as another Immortal appeared behind her, to be none other than Elecktra, the Demoness….

" What do we have here? A recreation of Romeo and Juliet?" raising an eyebrow, smirking at her former apprentice with satisfaction.

" Sammy!" yelled a voice, to be none other than Dean Winchester and Leader of Dusk… A true leader who gave hope and light to anyone who came in range with him….

Yet, the years he spent searching for his younger brother became an obsession to him. As the word of his father's death by the hands of Dawn's new leader… Which was the only purpose for him to live.

To find Sam and kill the clan blood of Dawn… Leaning back against a tree, Dean Winchester cursed under his breath as he saw the elite group of Immortals walk beside their leader along with Envy….

Thinking that the group would continue to leave the scene, a voice pierced his breath, knowing someone was next to him… And that someone wasn't a Lycan or a Hunter….

" So… All this time you were looking for me, Dean… I feel so special…" the voice seemed so familiar… It was like he heard it somewhere, a long time ago….

" Yeah you son of a bitch" grunting as a hand blocked his air supply, noticing the Immortal smirked with amusement in his features…. The look of bloodlust that he saw in mostly all the Immortals he fought….

" I'm hurt Dean… And I thought for all this time you missed me….", as the Immortal slowly pulled down his hood….

Dean stared, blinking, in denial of who's face was he staring into right now. Yet, the features were almost alike and…..

" Sam….".

**Author's Note: **Sorry for writing the prologue this way, but had to make it confusing. But ask any question away, but you might not get a reply.

Review please!


	2. Duskcharacters

Authors Note 

I wanted to explain a few things before I continue on with chapter 1, since the plot for this alternate fanfic is now a constant change. But I know this is for sure:

Peacemakers- are replacing the gods and goddesses, but are merely higher beings that influence the outcomes.

Lupus- Is the name/title for the leader of Lune

(Unknown for both Dusk and Dawn)

**Dusk**- is an organization of mortals (humans, people, etc…) that are recruited individually by the Seer and the Leader (will find a better term, since Leader is so boring…Hopefully soon). The ranks of the squads are fairly easy to understand.

S-rank: Also known as Phoenix Squad due to that all the members in the squad can easily take out another group. The members of the group will be revealed soon, though Sam and Dean are definite.

A-rank: Also known as Entity Squad, 2nd strongest and all gifted. Being that they're all gifted and such, will play an important part along with other things…. (Cannot say, sorries!)

(And etc to B, C…. And up to E. Otherwise all the rookies are not seen quite frequently)

**Phoenix Squad **(Theres no point of not naming the members, as it is not a spoiler. Won't have to point them out, now do I? lol)

Dean Winchester-(leader of the squad and temporary leader of Dusk, due to that their father isn't there)

Sam Winchester-(second in command of the squad and clearly despises his father for a unknown reason that even Dean doesn't know….)

Kakaru Miyazaki-(A Hunter from Japan and archer of the group. Searching for her fraternal younger brother, aims to retrieve the information from a certain Seer….)

Yuki Musuko- ( A swordsman from a noble line of samurais, who recently joined the organization 2 years ago. But having his own intentions of why he joined, merely desires to kill the whole race of Lycans….)

**Entity Squad** (All the members are gifted, so take them as rookies)

Schuyler "Sky" Collins- leader of the squad and able to produce shields by thought. His dark desire is to be the next leader of Dusk…..

Zeferis Breeze- Half Japanese and American, holds the Kaze(wind) fan of Genbu( a Japanese god), who rivals another Hunter in A-squad. With ambitions of her own, carries out her own plans.

Aries- A flame user in the group, who used his powers to accidentally burn his family alive due to his emotional problems…. As his sister is alive, with 3rd degree burns… But with various inscriptions on his hands, has control, along with an inner demon….

Circe Dread- The illusionist and potions mistress in the group. But also has an ambition of her own, is to resurrect her dead sister with her abilities. With the confrontation with Meg (yes, the same Meg from the series), finds the real 'ingredient' of life.

Author's Note 

More of the characters will be mentioned, though out of curiosity, from reading this…. Who's your favorite?

Part II of the prologue will be coming out shortly (the prologues are what happens in the future)

Until next time!

Kakaru


	3. Prologue Part II

**Author's Note**: Wow, never thought people would actually ask me to continue… But happy!

I know this for sure that there will be three separate fanfics for the entire plot, yes, its very long. But the idea is killing me.

Hopefully, this chapter won't kill it off. Lol.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue Part II- Desire (continuation/different) 

" Do you want to see her again, Aries?", taunted a voice, clearly amused as she watched the Hunter's face grim at the question…. Did it hurt him that much? Hmph… And I thought he was the ' I don't care what happens to you, as long as I live' guy….

The Blonde Immortal smirked, licking the drop of blood from her finger, gazing into the fire Hunter's cool amber eyes… He really freaks me out sometimes… Giving out a sigh, fingered her hair as she muttered….

" Keep looking at me like that… And I'll get the impression that you like me…" sniggering almost to herself, iced the cake… " Or my personal stalker. I mean, I thought I felt someone brushing against my lips in them morning….".

" Your referring to a squirrel, right?. Cause I did see a bunch of them nibbling at you when I was walking in the park the other day…" replied the Hunter, turning to watch another pair of rivals going at it….

' Am I the only one sane here….', sighing as Aries watched the screeching Immortal being pushed down the hill…. ' Definitely possessed…'.

" Aries! We're not through yet!".

' What did I do to deserve this…So troublesome…'.

(AN: Had to put this type of scene, I need some entertainment. Going to be completely random for my sake, hehe)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" What the hell was that for, you imbecile of a monkey!".

" Wha-What did I do?".

" Shut up!".

The amber Hunter smirked, watching as he partner whimpered like the dog he was…. She did enjoy crushing his pride, putting him on a leash, watching him, not letting him get hurt….

Narrowing her eyes in thought, her only sole purpose was living, was to protect him… Help him get through the challenges of life, the life he was never suppose to have in the first place…

' Why did you have to take this path in life…' sighing, headlocked the Hunter playfully, kicking the incoming Lycan right to the family jewels… (**AN: I really don't know whats wrong with me, but you can say this part of the prologue will be weird)**

" Come on Jase… We're leaving all of this behind…".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Watching behind the blanket of veils of the shadows, a pair of ruby eyes watched the various scenes, amused…. Yet, it wasn't time to make the first move, not yet… But that didn't mean she couldn't _help_ push them towards that direction….

" We'll see how far you go… For your selfish desires….".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The flames of a shadow licks away their past of enigma 

_The blood of Athena's offspring will fall into the depths of hell_

_Malicious acts shall break the fragile mind and the snake shall hold Hope in its hands._

_A warrior of Athena shall remerge from the mortal realm_

_Blood shall become the purity of water_

_As the sins of life shall take the souls of the innocent and beyond the gate….._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note**- And that up there is your spoiler :D, if you could figure it out. Hehehe.

Yes, yes, I know. This chapter was the weirdest thing you've ever read, but theres always a purpose.

Until next time!

Kakaru aka Tina


	4. Prologue Part III

**Author's Note**- The last prologue was a bit weird, yes? There has to be some type of comedy in a fanfic, right? Though, after this prologue is done, the beginning starts.

The character's names in this chapter will not be released, as it gives away spoilers, which kills off some parts of the plot, eh?

Anyways, lets stop talking about that :D and on with the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue Part III- Hidden Memory 

( - - - - ' – POV) ( A.N: Her name will be revealed soon enough, well, in the later parts of course)

This empty feeling… The feeling that a human would endure in their affairs with their opposite, was a feeling was wasn't suppose to endure. The very feeling she wanted to keep close to her heart….(1)

But with that thought, the brunette turned to her rather obese companion, watching as he contently chewed the red substance from her hands, as beads of saliva trailed down his mouth savagely…

" , we don't have time for this…". Her onyx eyes started at the horizon, knowing her Master's arrival was coming…. The visit from her Master was precious, that came every half a decade.

was a poor fool, who followed her everywhere like a lost dog… Yet, he was the closest companion she had… In this new life of hers, she hungered that. She hungered companionship, even with the weak….

Scoffing at the thought, leaned back against the alley wall, watching as the morning doves flew freely in the sky… No thought about life nor death, but of freedom…

So why do I feel as if I'am caged….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" So it's almost time… Their destruction is your rebirth my dear…" pausing, the elderly woman smiled almost innocently at the two, watching as the raven haired woman had a relived look.

The elderly woman nodded, slipping her hand into her coat pocket, to reveal the same red substance to the short chubby man… A red substance that she herself had made, along with sacrifices…

Greedily, the man took it, devouring the substance as if it was his soul… Yet, the brunette herself had tasted the substance… It was addictive, or rather something that was necessary to take at the time…

" Your spoiling him…" running through her hair, watched as hungrily continuously devoured the substance… Ignoring her….

" He's a growing boy, my dear" nodding contently, the elderly woman handed her the substance as well….

The brunette stared, narrowing her eyes at the woman with contempt in her onyx eyes, clearly stating that she would not be addicted to it….

" I merely came, to know when to begin the operation….".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

' Who are you…'.

Watching the newly revealed Draco of Dawn from a safe distance, - - - - , scoffed at the numerous guards that were placed with the former Hunter of Dusk… And the deceased brother of Dean Winchester, the Kage of Dusk…

' Why do you haunt my dreams… My thoughts…'.

" Revealing yourself so soon wasn't very bright, was it, Draco?". The senior Seer of Dawn smirked, watching as her new creation was already developing new hatred for the Kage of Dusk…

Draco growled in reply, as the brunette tilted her head in thought, what exactly happened during the reunion of the Winchester brothers? Of what the reports she received… The younger Winchester despised his older brother, for a mysterious reason…

' Why do you hate him so much, Sam….'.

" I didn't expect him to be that strong…" he was soft spoken about the thought, watching as his elite guards clenched their fists, they also despised the Kage?

' Is this the human emotion, betrayal?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking through the rather silent area of Central Park, - - - - paused, noticing the shift change if the wind… Did he follow her?

" Who are you…."..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" It is disappointing that she isn't obedient, is it?". The cat eyed woman twirled her red high lighted hair, watching as the other members of chuckled at the thought. - - - - was easy to manipulate due to her confusion towards her past life, as a human.

They had no desire of returning to their past life, but of achieving their goal… The dream that would change the lives of future generations that could only dream of changing their fate, to find no solution…

" She's a loose dog… And is merely luggage to all of us… You can't argue with that…". The gothic woman blinked, watching as her comrades nodded in agreement.

" But they're required for the grand touch of our dream and our future..".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

' Who are you….'

' I' am merely a being….'.

' Are you human?'

' No…'.

' Then what are you?'

Pause.

' A memory…'.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note**: So who are these people? Like - - - - , and the rest of them ? Well, they won't be revealed any time soon. So patience!

The first chapter will be out! I assure you! This is the last prologue part!

Review!

Kakaru


	5. Chapter One Dusk

Author's Note: Yes, end of prologues and the start of chapters! Mind you prologues took part in the future, and the chapters are now the beginning :D. 

This chapter is mainly focused on the characters of Dusk, as the next chapter will be on Dawn.

Lune.. Well, Lune isn't a big thing. But if you want, I can put it as the third chapter.

Anyways, on with the story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One: Dusk 

" You don't see that everyday… Do you?".

Currently, the members of Phoenix squad quietly watched their so-called captain of their squad, being rejected…. By a waitress was it? That couldn't be possible, could it? What girl would reject _the_ Dean Winchester?

" Maybe she's one of those girls who have a life…" replied the Asian woman, clearly annoyed that her comrades were thinking this problem was so difficult… Well, maybe not Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother….

Kakaru Miyazaki let out a sigh, leaning back against the chair with annoyance, pushed another dagger into her hair, carefully slipping it past the others designed for her hair… Yet, her other weapons were placed in the car…

' And if I did bring them with me, they would think I'm hunting something off in the woods…'.

" Nope… Unless that girl is a lesbian….", replied the illusionist of the Entity squad, carefully watching the waitress wink at her… Disgusting woman… If I could only create the only thing you fear… Wait, that already happened…

The samurai raised an eyebrow at the statement, noticing the strange waitress _checking_ out his comrades with…. Narrowing his eyes, sent a look to his rather close friend, Kakaru.

She sent him a glare of, ' I'm not blind Yuki-kun', scoffing at the thought that her _close_ friend in the group thought that she didn't know what was happening… ' I'm not a clueless idiot of a girl…'.

" Then stop wasting your time on the waitress…. Its getting annoying just watching you lot stare at her like a caged bird, waiting for it to snap…" mumbled the flame user of the Entity squad, to be none other than Aries….

The rather quiet Hunter in the whole organization, engraved seals on his hands for the use of his power… Rather unstable in the opinion of the Seer of the group and despised woman for an odd reason….

" Ahhh… Aries, you finally opened your troublesome mouth about women…", taunted the wind user of the group, smacking her hand with the fan, kissed the cheek of the flame user.

" Your so adorable when your so rebellious…" sighing, tucked the fan back into her kimono sleeve, blowing a kiss at her teammate, winked.

' And we're the top squads of Dusk…' thought the two Japanese members, rubbing their temples at their teammates behavior…. In a bar….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

But waiting outside, was the A-squad, or rather the assassination squad of the organization… The group was rather patient with their missions and most lethal of all. But, the weakness all bared was heart.

Yes, the infamous group was known to kill her emotions, for the situations of killing both innocents and monsters….

" Snow… The time?".

" Not yet… We have about 20 minutes before they arrive, Athena…" replied the pale girl, as she silently removed her hand from the ground, as the thin layer of ice dissipated….

The Hunter known as Athena let out a soft sigh, knowing that her squad was rather bloodthirsty Hunters in the whole organization and probably rivaled the monsters they hunted themselves…. Pity really…

" You could either join in the bar or stay here….", whispering her command, her squad left her, leaving her to plan a strategy of assassinating the newly formed group, Letus of Dawn… The complications of assassinating all of them in one night…

Yes, she was the leader of the assassination squad of Dusk. But inside, she knew that she wasn't the one to lead them. She considered herself to be the weakest link of the group, of keeping her emotions close to her heart….

" You don't have to kill to do your job, Athena". The voice cut through her thoughts, revealing to be none other than Sam Winchester, second in command of Phoenix squad or in her words, her inspiration….

Samuel Winchester was the rather loner type of Hunter in the organization, winning himself the ' loner weirdo award' and respect from the geniuses, especially the assassination squad and the girls…

" I prefer not to kill… Its pointless and a pathetic way to relive stress….". The younger Winchester ran his fingers through his hair, watching the full moon glow with pride in the pitch-black sky….

Athena stared, but nodded after a moment, knowing their life as a Hunter also served a purpose of saving others, but that had destroyed theirs, beyond repair….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.

" So that's why she was feeling that girl's butt! I thought it looked kind of kooky…" muttered the older Winchester, clearly annoyed that the girl he was following all night was a lesbian…. Embarrassing really….

The illusionist chuckled, that event didn't really happen… Just a little kick her illusions gave her squad leader… Yet, the idea that her so-called leader was this imbecile of a man… And not the genius of the group was rather pathetic in her opinion….

" Just leave it, Winchester… Your not the ultimate playboy that every girl that you meet wants to have a bang with…".

" And you're the perfect image for a Halloween haunting, Circe!".

" Say something like that again, and women will think your gay until the day you die".

Silence.

" I thought so… Now apologize you buffoon".

" Hell no!"

" I guess I'll have to….".

" Fine!"

" Fine what….".

" I'll apologize!'.

" Go on…".

" Hell no!"

" Excuse me…"

" Not gonna lose my pride to a woman!"

" What pride….".

"My pride of having to apologize!".

" You have no pride in anything but talking to monkeys in the zoo….".

" Dam you Circe!".

" I'll damn you to hell…."

" Don't!"

Silence.

" Circe! I'm SORRY! FORGIVE me!"

Silence

" Damn it… ".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I didn't think you would continue to plot our demise, Envy….", spoke the calm Seer of Dusk, watching the Immortal smirk at the statement…

" The demise of Dusk… Is the only reason why I continue to live, Mystia…. You know that better than anyone else".

" Do I really….".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Death is rebirth…. Rebirth is death…. Life is pain…. And pain is life". The samurai stared at his companion with sympathy, for her, these words were truth. As for others, were the spoken words of a mad woman…

Kakaru Miyazaki let out a soft sigh, massaging her temples as she remembered her rather solitude life back in Japan…. Her clan slaughtered by demons…. Her brothers kidnapped by vampires… Leaving her alone, to cope with the destruction of her childhood…

" I… I never expected myself to be here today…. I never expected myself to survive my childhood alone…".

Yuki Musuko frowned, as he found that he was unconsciously reaching for her hand… Improper for a samurai to do so… " Your clan, Miyazaki-san, is known to have lasted for centuries…. Your ancestors blood runs through your veins… The need to survive…".

The archer stared in denial, as this was the longest phrase he spoke…. But he did speak the truth about her heritage, the need to survive, was to do anything. Sacrifices were necessary and death was inevitable.

" Yuki-kun… There's no need of giving me a formal title, I'm not the heiress of the powerful clan now am I?", giving the samurai a wink, as he turned away, blushing red at the thought.

The archer smiled, knowing she had reached the silent samurai by using her formality of her clan. Yet, there was a missing piece to the puzzle… His clan was free of guarding hers… So what was his motive of protecting her….

" Yuki-kun…" she spoke, grasping his hand as the samurai looked up to her onyx eyes. " Will you…Will you help me… Find my brother?".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Still have that murderous ambition of yours?".

" Murderous ambition… Perhaps… But its not time, Zeferis" replied the sapphire eyed Hunter, clearly amused of what the wind user implied… But it was true it was _murderous_….

This Hunter was none other than Schuyler " Sky" Collins of Entity squad, gifted of creating shields by thought but considered his gift to be useless…. For he had no need of protecting anyone with his so called gift. For he fought for himself and his family name…

And his companion was none other than Zeferis Breeze, gifted of manipulating the wind with her fan… Which was passed down to each generation, favoring women, as men were merely tools of creating a strong bloodline.

" Oh really? Amusing that you would think that…" twirling a strand of hair around her pinky, smirked at her leader with amusement in her irregular pale white eyes.

The sapphire glared at the wind user with rebuke, cursing himself of allying with her out of all people…. But she was useful in most cases… With her abilities of manipulating wind along with many other things…

" We have to wait for the right moment… Even if John Winchester is missing in action, there's always his sons to take over as Kage" replied the shield maker, clearly annoyed that the woman couldn't think intelligently… Always thinking about blood… She should have been on the assassination squad instead…

The wind user clicked her teeth, rolling her eyes before she agreed to wait… She had to say that blue boy here was smart, devious and patient as she was merely a comrade and weapon to help him accomplish his goal

But every action had its consequence…. She would get her ambitions handed to her on a silver plate and with Sky alongside with that….

Lovely how everything comes together…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Athena smiled, hiding her blush from the Hunter as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Did he say something wrong?

" You should talk more, Sam" whispering almost to herself, but saw that the younger Winchester caught her words, looking away at the thought…..

" I'm afraid to….", was his reply, taking his leave as Snow appeared at her feet with blood trailing down her arm.

Athena stared as she quickly supported the Hunter, watching in horror as blood trailed down her mouth. The blood… The wound… It was fresh….

" We… We were ambushed… They knew… Ambush…. Slaughtered…".

" So we have a spy do we…" the A-squad leader whispered, waved her hand over the wounds, watching them close… The ability to heal anyone that was human and of living flesh, was also her curse…

Letting out a frustrated sigh, drew out a specifically designed dagger… To call any nearby Dusk members…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A.N:** Was it bad? I really wanted to make it longer, but I had nothing else to write about :P. Any comments, ideas or compliments? Tell me and I might change things around!

Ja Ne!

Kakaru


	6. Chapter 2 Dawn

Author's Note: Reviews! Even though its limited, still love them since this idea is killing me! ( If I don't type it up and post it :D) 

Anyways, now to the story….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Chapter 2- Dawn 

" Now that was bloody fun….".

" Watch your weight, Demeter…" replied a monotone voice, clearly amused that his sister by blood was rather the bloodthirsty type of woman… She could probably rival a Lycan in that department, but she'd win for sure…

The brunette male sniggered, licking the blood from his lips as well, following his blood sister with a lecherous grin… He did like her attitude in all cases what so ever, and that made his blood boil… (**A.N: Wait a minute here, isn't he like related to her a bit now since she blooded him? Yuck! Lol)**

" What are you talking about, Regulas? Little old Demeter is in perfect shape…" growled the brunette, annoyed that his blood brother was upsetting his dear _girl_ about her shape…

Demeter smirked, brushing her finger down Regulas's cheek, as blood trailed down his pale skin… ' Why can't you be like the others… Grovel at my feet…' she thought, remembering the way the mortals begged for her to….

" Theodore, dear… Don't be too hard on your younger brother here… Doesn't know the adult world of ours" letting out a soft sigh as she kicked the corpses down the hill as if they were rocks…

Theodore, better known as Theo, glared at the blonde leader with rebuke, picking up his sword from the ground… What did he do to be in this squad… Though… They acted more human than the rest of them….

" Let's go… We have to kill off the other squads of Dusk tonight…".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" What's that disgusting smell…" hissed a voice, watching as dead bodies rolled down the hill with a heap, making the raven haired Immortal take a step back to avoid them….

Dead man's blood… It was poison to her kind and yet they sent the bodies down the hill this carelessly… When she did find the ones who did it… They would pay ever so dearly…

Elecktra of Black Rose, scoffed as she saw the members of the Defilers leave the scene… She almost forgot their mission for a minute… To eliminate the rookie squads from A to E… Funny how they're showing off how they slaughtered the Hunters…

The Defilers were also the assassination group… Impressive as it also contained 3 members in total… A dangerous group she herself can eliminate in a blink of an eye….

" Scipio… Looks like the massacre of the letter squads are to be tonight…" smirking with delight, as she watched her personal bodyguard gave her a devoid look about it….

Elecktra shook her head, wondering why in the first place why she had him be her guard… Even if he was skilled, she wanted someone to talk to at least…

" Lets go… They're waiting for us…".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, a small hand brushed the hair of a doll, damaged in various places as if it was played with too often… Dried blood was splattered on the white clothing, as the different types of hair….

The little girl hummed to herself, hearing screams within her mind as she giggled to herself at the resistance they were putting up with… Didn't they figure out that it was useless? Stubborn humans they were….

Once they come in… They don't come out…

" Fate… Stop playing around with them" snapped a voice, as the small girl tilted her head towards the short-tempered Immortal who snapped her out of her trance of hearing their lovely screams….

Trinity scowled at the girl, annoyed that she played with her _dolls_ continuously…. She should just finish them off before they destroy the part of her mind that kept her in check to Envy… And when the time came, of her seal being broken, hell would literally break loose….

" But. It's. Fun" growled the girl, furious that she was the only one who argued with her when she wanted to play with her dolls… But she did have a point… They were getting tiresome and spoke when that breaking point was coming….

The blonde Immortal massaged his temples in attempts of to block out the images of Fate grasping the Hunter's souls from their body, to her doll… The images were barbaric… The thought of a little girl doing that…

Hannibal spat out the blood from his mouth, cursing of how the blood was so corrupted…. How many times did this girl go to a bar in her life? Must have been a lonely girl… A waste that he didn't get the go with her at the last minute…

" So we got C to E… That was fun, wasn't it Fate?" winking at the little girl as she scowled. The major change in attitude freaked even her… Yet, when she went berserk, she would then consider the Immortal to be her blood sister.

" Yes, yes… Little children they were… It was pathetic really…" using her British accent, courtesy from the soul of the Hunter… The ability to take anything of the soul she contained in her precious doll….

Trinity nodded as she dumped the bodies into the river, watching it turn blood red in turn… It was a good change… To hear the joggers scream in the morning, the perfect alarm clock really…

" Lets go… They're waiting for us… The awakening of the new Seer…".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Short A.N 

Fate is a troubled young girl, and a telepath. Her doll is mainly a medium of channeling her powers, of drawing out souls and use them whenever she wants.

And awakening a Seer, also requires sacrifices….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note**: So mostly, almost all the squads are elimated, from A to E. The ones training are safe! I assure you, along with survivors from the squads…

I decided to stop here, thinking about the possibilities if I continued on with the thought. But I'll stop here.

Who's your favorite character here? Just of curiosity of course :D

If you have any questions concerning the characters or anything else, ask way!

Ja Ne!

Kakaru aka Tina


End file.
